But i love Robin!
by princessJESSE826
Summary: this is a Robin and Starfire story with a twist...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Robin!" said a happy Starfire! "Is this day not glorious…" "I love the day after a rain storm (even though I don't like the rain storm) because of the beautiful rainbows and shiny clouds that await us!"

"It's beautiful Star!" exclaimed Robin even though he wasn't talking about the day he was talking about her. He was always captured in how beautiful she looked in the morning, because he never knew anyone who looked so beautiful in the morning. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Oh that would be wonderful thank you Robin!" exclaimed Starfire as she ran to get ready.

"Ya thanks Robin!" said a sarcastic raven who would have preferred to stay indoors reading than sunbathing. Robin just gave a half smile and shrugged… "What can I say I'm a sucker for pretty Tamaranians named Starfire! said a playful Robin.

"I would say you only spend like all your time looking at her!" said a grinning Cyborg. "Dude face it you've got the hotts for Starfire!

"Do you wish to burn me?" said an innocent and confused Starfire.

"No! No not at all Cyborg's just being stupid!" said an angry Robin "So are you ready to leave? We should get a move on because the beach will be crowded with tourists!"

"Yes of course but should someone go and wake up friend Beastboy?" said Starfire "I would hate for him to miss such a glorious morning!"

"Yes what a shame!"said a sarcastic Raven.

"I'll wake him up, hold on" said Cyborg

"Splendid I shall wait by the car!" said a very happy Starfire and with that she was off down the stairs.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? You know that she likes you too! If you wait someone else will ask her out because innocence aside she's pretty and then you will be unbearable to deal with so do us all a favor and ask her out before someone else does, then we will ALL regret your decision!" said a playful yet stern Raven.

"Oh ya if your such an expert on love then why don't you ask out Beastboy before someone else does!" said an annoyed Robin. He was tired of getting love advice from the titans…but everything aside Robin knew that Raven was right and if he wanted Starfire then he had to do it fast because a lot of guys were starting to notice Starfire.

"First of all Boy Wonder don't even go there! I despise Beast boy and even if I didn't which I do no one would ask him out! So get your lazy but up and ask Starfire out already and stop yelling at everybody who gives you advise about things you already know…hello stupid I can read your mind!" and with that said Raven stormed down the stairs to wait with Starfire.

"Hey what did I miss?" yawned a groggy Beast boy followed by Cyborg.

"Nothing! Let's go!" snapped an angry Robin

"Dude what the hell is wrong with loverboy over here?" asked a confused Beastboy to Cyborg.

"Raven probably told him off again." Cyborg said "Lets go dude man!"

"Right behind ya Cyborg" said Beast boy. They all got into the car except Robin and Starfire they rode the motorcycle. Robin particularly liked this part because Starfire would hang on tight and bury her head in his back to block the wind.

"Dude you are not driving my car end of discussion!" exclaimed Cyborg

"Will both of you guys just shut up! GOD! Its bad enough I had to come to the beach but to here you two fighting I've had enough! Especially when it comes to love! said Raven as she turned to face Robin. With that said she stormed of to the shade and began to read the rest of her book.

"Who would like to join in the game of the volleyball? asked Starfire

"Count me in!" exclaimed Robin

"Well Duh! Of course you are…me too Star" said a now regretting Beast boy because at the moment Robin was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Awe shut up! Alright 2 on 2 I call Starfire!" said Cyborg

"Are you seriously leaving me with Beast boy? You've got to be kidding me and since when is Star on your team she's always with me…" said a redding Robin.

"Exactly we should switch it up a bit!" said Cyborg

"But dude seriously Beast boy?" said a playful Robin to show that he was in a better mood.

"Um friends let us not quarrel I will take Beast boy and together we will kick your puny butts?" said Starfire in hopes she got the slang that Cyborg was teaching her right. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy all started laughing.

After they were done playing volleyball they took of their cover-ups and raced to the ocean. Robin was wearing a pair of swimming trunks that were black and had red trim and the R logo on the front-left side of the shorts.

Starfire was wearing a green bathing suit that matched perfectly with her eyes, when Robin saw her he was basically drooling.

After about maybe 3 hours the titans headed back home to get showered and go out to eat. When everybody was ready they all made their way to the living room. Robin was wearing a dark pair of jeans (as usual) and a red muscle T-shirt. Starfire was wearing a denim mini skirt with a purple polo and purple flip-flops. Raven was as usual wearing all black, mini skirt and a long sleeve shirt with flip-flops. Beastboy was wearing regular jeans with a black T-shirt, and Cyborg was wearing well himself (lol). As soon as they were about to leave they got a distressed call from Titans East.

"Hey what's up Speedy?" asked Robin

"Dude were getting our butts kicked out here and we need you, Bee is being too stubborn to ask for help!" Speedy said

"No problem were on our way!" Robin said "Titans go pack were going on a road trip!" said an enthused Robin he was excited to finally get to hang with the other Titans. After about a day in a half the Titans reached their destination! They were greeted by Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, And Aqualad. "Hey Starfire!" said an enthused Speedy. What the heck was that about? thought Robin…oh whatever I'm just being paranoid!

"Hello friend Speedy! You are doing well?" asked Starfire

"Ya…now" said a smiling Speedy. Ok that's enough one thing is to say a special hello to her but saying this…oh no this isn't going to happen not to my girl! Robin thought.

"Come I want to show you my room!" said Speedy, but noticing a following Beastboy said…"Alone!"

"Um ok?" said a confused Starfire. So about 2 minutes passed and Robin was already hyperventilating!

"Dude how long does it take for this guy to show Star his room!" Robin kinda yelled at Cyborg. "It's been like 20 minutes what can they be possibly doing!"

"Dude try like 2 minutes and Starfire's a big girl she can handle herself." Cyborg replied

"I know I just don't like this feeling I have like something's going on!" said Robin. and that's exactly what was going on!

Speedy's Bedroom

"This is a very nice room friend Speedy but may I go with Robin?" asked Starfire

"Well um ya but you just got here and I was really looking forward to seeing you…I was wondering if you would like to go on a date…with me?" asked Speedy

"Um…sure?" replied a confused Starfire

review please so I know where to go with this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

What is the big deal?

"Great! Then I'll well come to your room at 7:00?" asked Speedy

"I thought we were going out to eat…not going to my bedroom." replied Starfire. At this Speedy chuckled.

"No, I mean I will come to your room at 7:00 to take you to dinner!" replied a happy Speedy.

"Oh…um what should I wear?" asked Starfire

"Anything you'd like…doesn't matter, just let me know so I don't look like an idiot!" Speedy said.

"Ok then I will go and ask Robin…" replied Starfire

"Um I'd rather you didn't." mumbled Speedy

"Why? I ask Robin about everything." Starfire replied

"Well now you can ask me!" relied Speedy

"But Robin is my best friend! I do not understand why I may not tell Robin about our date…what is a date anyway?" Starfire asked

"Ok look…Robin would flip out if he knew."

"Well then maybe I will not go. I wouldn't want to do anything to make Robin do the "flipping out!" replied Starfire "like I said he's my best friend and I enjoy his company maybe we can invite him along?"

"Um no, he wouldn't want to come and anyways he doesn't like you he likes some one else…he has a girlfriend..." Speedy spat out even though it was a lie! Robin loved Starfire! As far as Starfire was concerned Speedy could've been saying the building was on fire and it wouldn't have mattered because what he said hurt her! How could Robin have a girlfriend? They told each other everything, how could he not tell her? She thought she was his friend, his best friend, he just betrayed her!

"Robin has a gg-girlfriend?" Starfire said in disbelief

"Um ya so will you um be MY girlfriend?" asked Speedy. In Starfire's mind she didn't care about anything how could Robin have a girlfriend and not tell her?

"Ok, I guess so…" mumbled Starfire

"Wow! Thanks so much Star…"

"Star was so sad Robin called her Star but she supposed that now her Robin would become her Speedy. But she couldn't finish her thoughts because she was smothered in a kiss from Speedy but she couldn't help but try and feel comforted by this. So she returned the kiss and they just stayed in that position for a while and then Speedy offered Star his room for the remainder of the trip.

"Um I guess I could sleep here but then where will you sleep?" asked a puzzled Starfire

"With you silly!" replied Speedy. "Come on let's announce the news to everybody! So they head for the living room to find a very red Robin talking with Cyborg.

"Excuse me everyone I-I mean we have an announcement…we are going out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans 

The living room, titans east tower

"WHAT! Starfire can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Robin as he grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her into the nearest room which happened to be the bathroom!

"What do you want to talk about?" Starfire asked

"What the hell is going on! How can you be going out with SPEEDY!" Robin yelled.

"Speedy asked me out to dinner…I asked if I could tell you and he said no he didn't want me getting hurt by you because you have a GIRLFRIEND! At first I didn't believe him because I WAS your best friend and we said we would tell each other EVERYTHING! But apparently I was wrong so there Robin that's the explanation! This is entirely your fault if you just would've told me you had a girlfriend I wouldn't have said yes but apparently I mean NOTHING to you! Now if you'll excuse me I want to take a shower!" Starfire yelled.

"Star what are you even talking about! I do tell you everything, I don't have a girlfriend, and this whole thing is stupid! He's lying to you! You know I would never lie to you! You mean everything to me!" Robin replied

"Robin Speedy wouldn't lie to me! He likes e very much!" Starfire shot back.

"That's exactly why he would lie because he likes you! But Star you don't like him! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Well apparently your blind because I-I-I love him! As she said this she began to cry.

"Star please don't cry…I'm sorry but I have to tell you something...please don't go on a date with him!" Robin asked

"I have already agreed! Now I have my b-boyfriend and you have your g-g-girlf-friend. Please just leave me alone I must get ready for my d-date." Starfire said as she was crying. Robin got up kissed her forehead and left Starfire balling her eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update…it's just I've been busy…with my birthday party! Yay me! But anyway…here u go…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

Everyone watched as Robin came out of the bathroom. He had tears flowing from his mask, looked up at everyone and said…"You were right! I should have told her my feelings before…now I don't have a chance because…WHERE'S SPEEDY?" Robin said abruptly.

"Um he's in his room downstairs…why?" asked Aqualad

"Because he got me into this mess and he's gonna get me out of it…or else!" Robin said as he was walking downstairs. When he came to Speedy's room and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" yelled Speedy. "Hey-oh it's you"

"Ya it's me and we need to talk…NOW!" Robin yelled. "What the hell did you say to Starfire and why does she think I have a girlfriend?" Robin yelled

"Um ya well your gonna think this is hilarious…freaken hilarious!" Speedy said

"I doubt it!" Robin said "Now tell me what the hell you told her!"

"Well look I really like her and I knew that she wouldn't go out with me because of you soooo……"

"YA?" replied Robin

"I kinda sorta told her you had a girlfriend so she would go out with me…then when she really loved me I would tell her the truth but then it would be ok cause by that time she would get over you and stay with me! So um ya your just a minor detail!" Speedy replied. It was quiet and Speedy got a little nervous…but not as nervous when Robin would actually say something.

"Dude what the hell is your problem? What makes you think a relationship can survive on lies! And what do you mean get over me!" Robin replied

"Dude she's got the hotts for you! Well HAD the hotts for you!" Speedy replied sarcastically. But little did he know that Starfire went down there to find Speedy and tell him that she couldn't go through with their date and she over heard EVERYTHING!

"How dare you think that I would even do such a thing! No matter what lies you said you could NEVER make me love you!" Starfire yelled and flew away crying! She was humiliated in front of Robin twice, once for yelling at him when he was telling the truth, and second because Speedy basically said that she loved Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

Well…yup…I'm really sorry I've taken soooooooooooo long it's just that schools been really busy with mid terms and stuff sooo…with out further adoo or adu…anyway here…

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

"Now look at what you've done!!! I don't understand u…if you liked her so much why would you lie to her??? Your an idiot!" yelled Robin at Speedy. He hated seeing Starfire cry!

"Look dude I didn't do it on purpose it's just that I liked her but she wouldn't have given me a chance with you around! You know we can't always have everything like you Robin! Once, just once I wanted something…I guess we both can't have her…atleast I feel better knowing that…" and with a small grin Speedy walked away.

" _God what an idiot…how can he feel ok when Starfire's crying? _Thought Robin _I will deal with him later but for right now I have to find Starfire."_ He looked everywhere but couldn't find her until he remembered that she had previously said that when she felt down or sad she liked going to the beach and stare at the ocean…It helped her think things through. So remembering this he hopped on the r-cycle and went towards the beach. It didn't take long to notice her because she was the only one there and even if she wasn't Robin could spot her a mile away. As he approached he heard her mumbling…he loved hearing this because it gave him a chance to see how she thinks.

"Why do things on this planet have to be so complicated?" said Starfire to no one imparticular.

"They don't have to be…look we need to talk…about everything" replied Robin

"huh? Oh it's you Robin…yes of course."

"Look you need to explain to me your feelings and me you…look Speedy's a jerk and I care for you too much to see you with him and I-I love you with all my heart! And I never want to see you with another man again only me and I've felt this way for a very long time and I didn't say anything because I didn't think you felt the same way and I just never want to be apart from you again and I never want to see you cry or in pain I can't see you like this it brakes my heart and-

"Oh Robin…you have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that but you can't always protect me forever."

"But I can try…" replied Robin with a grin

"Robin you've always…(gasp) Fringar?!?!?!?!?

In the shadows stepped a tall tamaranian dark man about 18 with jet black hair and dark blue eyes…


End file.
